Destiny
by chimin95
Summary: saat Min Yoongi bertemu dengan Park Jimin dan membawa mereka pada sebuah takdir yang Tuhan rencanakan. Jimin x Yoongi l BTS l Boy's Love l T
1. Chapter 1

**MinYoon Couple**

 **Boy's Love**

 **T (mungkin bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Romance l Angst**

 **DLDR**

 **Typos itu manusiawi**

 **PG 17**

Note : Cerita ini lahir setelah saya membaca cerpen yang ada di novel karangan kak AgneDavonar. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ambil dari ceritanya kak Agnes. Jadi maaf kalau jelek. *EYD saya masih ancur banget* hihihi

Oiya kalau kalian pernah ngerasa baca ini, emang ini pernah di post di blog tetangga, straight sih bukan Yaoi, tapi disana baru chap 1 dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ini lagi. So happy reading.

* * *

Park Jimin

x

Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi sebuah mobil sport hitam keluaran terbaru masih setia melaju menerobos jalan kota pinggiran Seoul yang mulai sepi. Hoseok si pengemudi tersebut mengarahkan kemudinya menuju gang sempit yang hanya muat dilalui satu mobil saja.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berada dibangku penumpang baru sadar kalau Hoseok mengarahkan ke tempat asing bagi dirinya.

"hyung, kita dimana?" Tanya Jimin yang masih memperhatikan jalan dimana Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya sekarang.

Awalnya setelah selesai dengan urusan kuliah malamnya, Jimin berniat menginap di rumah Hoseok.

Tapi…

"hyung kau sudah pindah rumah?" tanya Jimin lagi sedangkan Hoseok hanya diam dan tersenyum seraya melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Jimin menatap Hoseok yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"hyung!" panggil Jimin yang menyusul Hoseok keluar dari dalam mobil, awalnya Jimin agak terkejut saat melihat sebuah bar dengan lampu warna warni yang bernyala terang dan dentuman music yang samar-samar bisa Jimin dengar dari posisinya sekarang.

"tunggulah sebentar, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusanku." Ucap Hoseok tapi tidak lama kemudian Hoseok kembali menghampiri Jimin dan berbisik sembari merangkul hoobae sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"aku ingin 'bermain' sebentar, kalau kau mau pilih saja mereka, disini banyak perempuan dan laki-laki manis." Ucap Hoseok yang kemudian melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu bar tersebut.

"Hoseok hyung!" panggil laki-laki yang di maksud Hoseok tadi agak kencang, jarak mereka memang agak jauh.

"dia maniskan?" Tanya Hoseok berbisik pada Jimin. Jimin hanya menatap jengah Hoseok.

"cepat selesaikan urusanmu itu hyung, aku akan menunggumu disini." Ucap Jimin. Sepertinya Jimin tau 'urusan' apa yang di maksud Hoseok tadi.

"tunggu aku Taehyungie." Ucap Hoseok setengah berteriak pada Taehyung dan kembali menatap Jimin. "awas kalau kau berani menyentuh Taehyungie, dia itu milikku." Ucapnya pada Jimin.

"dia itu bukan tipeku hyung." Balas Jimin dan Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian yang tidak berniat sama sekali menginjak kakinya tempat seperti itu.

Seumur-umur dalam 22 tahun hidup Jimin, dia belum pernah sama sekali pergi ke tempat seperti ini, jangankan memasukinya, mendengar musicnya -yang Jimin pastikan itu berasal dari dalam sana- tidak mau, dia pikir pasti kalau masuk kesana dia harus ke dokter THT setelahnya.

"maaf lama." Ucap Hoseok yang kemudian merangkul Taehyung dan memberi kecupan ringan dipipi Taehyung.

"dia itu siapa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung yang mengajak Hoseok memasuki bar.

"dia itu sahabatku, namanya Jimin. Dia seumuran denganmu." Ucap Hoseok sedikit berteriak karena music didalam bar ini sangat kencang.

"dia imut." Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Hoseok.

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau selamat malam ini Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung yang mengerti apa arti dari ucapan Hoseok tadi hanya pasrah karena tubuhnya sudah dihimpit oleh tembok dan tubuh Hoseok yang sudah menciuminya dengan ganas.

"hyu—hyung jangan disini." Ucap Taehyung dan Hoseok langsung menggendong Taehyung memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah dia pesan sebelumnya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka dan malam yang membosankan untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari bar tadi, taman yang sepi, mungkin dia bisa beristirahat sebentar selagi menunggu Hoseok menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku taman dan menatap langit malam yang cerah, banyak bintang diatas sana yang menghiasi langit malam di pinggiran Seoul.

Well, bukan berarti Jimin tidak normal dengan mengatakan dia tidak mau memasuki tempat seperti itu, hanya saja Jimin ingin 'kegiatan' tersebut dilakukan di tempat yang lebih layak dan dia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. Sebentar lagi Jimin akan menghadapi skripsi dan itu membuat otaknya penat dengan bahan-bahan untuk skripsinya. FYI, Jimin kuliah di jurusan management bisnis.

Jimin tidak seperti Hoseok yang mungkin sulit mengontrol hormone testosteronenya, Jimin itu seperti lelaki pada umumnya, haus akan sex, tapi dia lebih pintar mengontrol itu semua.

 _'_ _asap rokok'_ gumam Jimin dalam hati.

Dalam meramnya Jimin bisa mencium sesuatu, seperti bau asap rokok. Jimin membuka matanya bola matanya berusaha menelisik tanpa tubuhnya bergerak, takut-takut kalau ada orang jahat yang ingin membunuhnya dan menjual ginjal atau jantungnya.

 _Ooppssss_

Jimin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya itu. Mungkin saja itu polisi yang sedang patroli sambil merokok, iya itu bisa jadi, tapi Jimin merinding tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara kekehan pelan.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sesosok yang mungkin saja itu polisi, persis apa yang dia pikirkan. Perlu kalian tau, Jimin itu penakut berat dengan yang namanya hantu atau sejenisnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Jimin bisa melihat sesosok siluet sedang duduk dengan sebuah rokok di tangannya, diam-diam dia menghela nafas lega.

Jimin memberanikan diri menghampiri siluet tersebut.

"permisi, apa kau manusia?" Tanpa sadar Jimin mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut.

Pertanyaan bodoh, Park Jimin, tentu saja dia manusia, mana ada hantu merokok.

Orang yang dikira Jimin hantu itu menatap bingung Jimin, terlihat dari dahi orang tersebut yang mengkerut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or FIN or Delete

* * *

eh hay~~ ^^

saya kembali lagi, maaf ya cuman bisa update segini, kalau mau tau saya lagi sakit karena kerjaan yang begitu menguras tenaga dan pikiran.. *lap keringet*

oiya makasih banget yang udah mau comment di cerita ku yang sebelumnya

dnttchmaeheh, **naranari part II, Phylindan, jeymint, siscaMinstalove, kimm bii, she3nn0, Mr Yoon, Lucky Miku, GitARMY,** chobangmin, **FyRraiy.** *hug*

and

 **~RnR juseyo~**

 **Present by CHIMIN95**


	2. Chapter 2

**MinYoon couple**

 **Boy's Love [MPREG for JK]**

 **T**

 **Romance l angst**

 **DLDR**

 **Typos itu manusiawi**

 **PG 17**

 **.:Maaf jika ada kemasaan nama tokoh, tempat dll. Kalau ada yang merasa keberatan atau dirugikan sama cerita ini, silahkan klik 'review':.**

* * *

Note : Cerita ini lahir setelah saya membaca cerpen yang ada di novel karangan kak AgneDavonar. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya ambil dari ceritanya kak Agnes. Jadi maaf kalau jelek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"huhhhhhh" seorang laki-laki tengah bersandar sambil merokok dibangku sebuah taman yang sepi.

"Min Yoongi, hari ini nasibmu kurang beruntung." Ucap laki-laki bernama Yoongi tadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi menyesap kembali rokok yang masih menyala di tangannya itu lalu menghembuskan asap rokok itu dari bibir mungilnya tersebut.

Ddrrrrtttt dddrrrttt

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar dan dia melihat layar ponselnya.

 _-Seokjin hyung's calling-_

Klik~

Yoongi menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku lagi? bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi. Kau taukan aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan polisi." Cerocos Yoongi panjang lebar.

"Ya! Min Yoongi dengarkan aku dulu. Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja memberondongku dengan kalimat yang sulit aku mengerti." Jawab Seokjin diseberang sana.

"kenapa?!" Yoongi mulai kesal.

Sesekali Yoongi menyesap kembali sebatang rokok yang masih menyala dan mengembuskan kepulan asapnya.

"hari ini aku sudah menyerahkan diri kepolisi. Jadi kau jaga ibu baik-baik. mengerti?"

Hahhh, akhirnya Seokjin menyerahkan diri juga kepolisi. Yoongi sudah gerah dengan sikap Seokjin yang selalu saja lari dari kejaran polisi.

Terakhir Yoongi bertemu dengan Seokjin 6 bulan yang lalu dan kalian tahu? Seokjin datang dengan membawa calon isrtinya yang sedang hamil 7 bulan, Jeon Jungkook, yang Yoongi dengar Seokjin sudah menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook 3 bulan yang lalu.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja mengingat Jungkook.

"dia sudah aku titipkan pada Namjoon. Kau juga harus menjaganya ya, jaga juga keponakanmu, Jungseok." Jelas Seokjin.

Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"itu nama anakmu hyung?, aneh sekali. hahaha" ledek Yoongi.

"Yak kau ini! Ya sudah, aku sudah harus kembali ke dalam sel. Ingat pesanku, Yoongi-ya."

"iya Seokjin hyung."

Klik~

Yoongi meletakan ponselnya dibangku taman tepat disebelahnya.

Itulah kakaknya Yoongi, Kim Seokjin. Walau mereka bukan keluarga kandung, tapi Yoongi sangat menyayangi Seokjin dan ibu tirinya -nyonya Kim-.

Yoongi bersyukur, Seokjin masih mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan pacarnya, walaupun mereka menikah setelah Jungkook melahirkan. Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya di punggung kursi taman masih dengan rokok yang menyala di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"permisi, apa kau manusia?"

Orang itu bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Jimin.

Oh ternyata itu Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung, berusaha mencerana perkataan Jimin –orang yang belum dia kenal- barusan dan beberapa detik kemudian mata kecilnya membulat lucu.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku manusia. Mana ada hantu seperti diriku." Balas Yoongi sedikit emosi.

 _'_ _dia laki-laki? Kenapa wajahnya manis sekali,'_ pikir Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kikuk.

Jimin melihat laki-laki dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan kagum. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang mungil sangat manis ditambah lagi matanya yang sayu alami dan bibirnya yang menurut Jimin sangat menggoda oh jangan lupakan kulitnya yang tampak bercahaya dimata Jimin, seperti menyihir Jimin tiba-tiba, tapi seperti ada yang janggal.

"maaf aku kira kau hantu." Ucap Jimin yang sudah tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"berapa umurmu? kau mau ini?" Tanya Yoongi yang berada disebelah Jimin sekarang.

Yoongi menawarkan rokok pada Jimin.

"22 tahun, maaf aku tidak merokok." Jawab Jimin halus, takut menyinggung perasaan Yoongi.

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan beberapa suara deru kendaraan yang lewat.

"kenapa malam-malam kau berada disini? Tidak baik orang manis seperti dirimu berada diluar sendirian."ucap Jimin memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Yoongi hanya berdecih pelan mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"aku hanya sedang bersantai sambil menunggu 'pelanggan'." Jawab Yoongi si laki-laki manis tadi.

"pelanggan?"

"euumm menghibur mereka dan aku mendapatkan bayarnya." Jelas Yoongi.

"bayaran?" Jimin jadi bingung sendiri.

Yoongi menunjukkan suatu tanda merah keunguan di perbatasan lehernya pada Jimin, kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat ditambah laki-laki itu sedang menggunakan kaos putih tipis yang longgar di tubuhnya dan penerangan disini lumayan terang, Jimin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Jimin tidak bodoh, dia tau tanda merah keunguan apa itu, dia pernah melihat tanda itu di leher Hoseok yang dia bilang ini perbuatan kekasihnya.

"para pelangganku yang melakukan semua ini, disini, disini, disini dan masih banyak lagi." Ucap Yoongi sambil menunjuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan Jimin sudah tau pasti apa perkerjaan laki-laki dihadapannya ini tanpa Yoongi harus perjelas lagi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tapi dekit berikutnya Jimin tersenyum manis.

"namaku Park Jimin." Jimin mengulurkan tangganya memperkenalkan diri pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menyambut uluran tangan Jimin.

"Min Yoongi..." Yoongi balas tersenyum "…kau sedang ada apa disini? sepertinya kau anak baik-baik tapi kenapa berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Yoongi tadi pada Jimin.

"ah itu, aku sedang menunggu temanku yang sedang menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya. Aku rasa dia memang benar-benar melakukan banyak gaya dari koleksi video yadong yang dia punya, sampai saat ini pun dia belum selesai juga, huhhh." Jelas Jimin dengan tampang bosannya.

 _'_ _Ya Tuhan! anak ini polos sekali. Tidak tahukah dia, jika melakukan hal 'itu' tidak cukup 1 jam?'_ pikir Yoongi yang masih setia dengan rokoknya itu.

"kenapa? apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng.

"apa malam ini kau ingin 'bermain' denganku?" tawar Yoongi pada Jimin.

Awalnya Jimin sempat kaget tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"berapa umurmu?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"25 tahun." Jawab Yoongi.

"berarti kau lebih tua dariku." Jimin tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, hanya merasa gugup.

Yoongi terpaku saat melihat Jimin tertawa, sangat lucu menurut Yoongi.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, Jimin benar-benar tidak suka dengan keheningan, rasanya dia ingin banyak mengobrol dengan Yoongi.

"bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Yoongi hyung'?"

Yoongi tersenyum "tentu saja boleh, Jiminie."

Jimin terdiam saat mendengar panggilan dari Yoongi untuk dirinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti dirinya, darahnya seperti mengalir lebih cepat dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Jimin ikut tersenyum.

"errr boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu hyung?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tanpa ekspresi. " bu- bukan untuk macam-macam,aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, boleh?"

Yoongi mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"kau ingin berteman denganku? Kau bercanda?!"

"memangnya kenapa? ka-"

"tapi aku—maksudku—a—ahhh kau tau sendirikan siapa aku?"

"aku tau dan aku tidak peduli itu."

Yoongi tersenyum haru. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang seperti Jimin. Biasanya orang-orang yang mengetahui siapa Yoongi yang sebenarnya memandang jijik Yoongi. Tapi Jimin berbeda, Yoongi tidak menemukan sebuah kepalsuan di bola mata Jimin, Jimin tulus.

"ini nomor ponselku dan aku juga sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku di ponselmu." Ucap Jimin sembari mengembalikan ponsel Yoongi.

"eh?" Yoongi membulatkan matanya lucu.

Sejak kapan seorang Park Jimin menjadi pencopet, ponsel Yoongi sudah ada ditangannya dan Jimin dengan seenak jidatnya menyimpan nomor ponselnya di ponsel milik Yoongi.

Oohhh sepertinya Yoongi lupa kalau dari tadi dia meletakan ponselnya dibangku taman, diantara dirinya dan Jimin.

Pertemuan yang singkat, namun Yoongi merasa takdir baru akan segera datang dihidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

fhyuh~~

segini dulu ya, ini aja megang laptop curi-curi waktu istirahat saya. hahaha

maaf ya kalau gak pada puas sama ceritanya.

lanjutin gak nih? saya sendiri juga lupa pas upload cerita ini tinggal beberapa hari lagi puasa.. -_-

btw, mohon maaf ya apabila saya ada salah-salah sama kalian *telat* hahaha

oiya makasih ya yang udah mau review di cerita sebelumnya,,

 **Mr Yoon, RealMutiSHAWOL, minkook94, jeymint, MyNameX, Phylindan, Linkz account, ChimChimiJimin, GitARMY**. *hug*

and

 **~RnR juseyo~**

 **Present by CHIMIN95**


	3. Chapter 3

**MinYoon Couple**

 **Boy's Love [MPREG for JK]**

 **T**

 **Romace l angst**

 **DLDR**

 **Typos itu manusiawi**

 **PG 17**

 **.:kalau ada yang keberatan dan merasa di rugikan dengan cerita yang saya buat ini, silahkan klik _'review'_ dan kalian bisa protes disana:.**

* * *

To : Yoongie hyung

Bisakah nanti kita bertemu? Jam 5 sore star café.

Sent ~

Begitulah seorang Park Jimin. Mengajak Yoongi bertemu dan selalu memaksa Yoongi untuk datang, tapi Yoongi juga dengan bodohnya selalu mengiyakan permintaan Jimin.

Semenjak pertemuan mereka 6 hari yang lalu, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi lebih dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

suara alunan music clasik tengah mengalun di dalam sebuah apartment mewah, si pemilik sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak karena lelah yang teramat terasa padahal ini masih pukul 10 pagi.

"Taehyung-ah!" panggil sebuah suara.

Taehyung membuka ujung matanya untuk melirik si pemanggil dirinya.

"tsk! Ada apa Yoongi hyung? Tidak bisakah aku tidur sebentar?" jawab Taehyung sedikit kesal.

"bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tanyakan pada kekasihmu itu?"

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya yang baru saja selesai mandi di sofa yang ada di depan Taehyung.

"maksudmu Jimin? tapi bisakah kau memakai bajumu dulu hyung? Aku risih melihatnya."

Pasalnya sekarang Yoongi hanya memakai bathrobe saja dan itu juga kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"nanti saja, cepat ceritakan!"

"baiklah." Taehyung duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka dan melihat malas kearah Yoongi yang sudah menunggu antusias mendengarkan cerita Taehyung.

Kalian penasaran apa hubungan Yoongi dan Taehyung?

Sebenarnya Taehyung itu pemilik sebuah pub terkenal yang ada di daerah Seoul dan Yoongi adalah seorang pekerja yang bekerja di sebuah bar di daerah pinggiran Seoul.

Dan kenapa saat itu mereka berdua ada di sebuah bar di pinggiran kota Seoul?

Itu semua karena Hoseok, dia meminta bertemu dengan Taehyung di bar yang ada di pinggiran Seoul malam itu dan Yoongi memang sedang ada jadwal bekerja di bar itu, hanya seminggu sekali, selebihnya dia bekerja di pub milik Taehyung.

Yang memawari Yoongi berkerja di pub tersebut juga Taehyung sendiri, tapi Yoongi sendiri yang memilih jalannya sendiri untuk menjadi seorang 'penghibur'.

Awalnya Taehyung tidak setuju, tapi Yoongi memaksa karena bayaran yang dia dapat akan lebih besar. Taehyung tau kalau Yoongi itu barang bagus, tapi dia mana mungkin menjual Yoongi yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut 2 tahun yang lalu.

2 tahun yang lalu Taehyung pernah terjebak didalam sebuah perusahaan asuransi yang terbakar dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, untung saja saat itu Yoongi juga berada disana dan melihat Taehyung yang sudah lemas dan dengan sisa tenaganya Yoongi membopong Taehyung keluar dari perusahaan asuransi tersebut.

Mulai saat itu Taehyung sudah menganggap Yoongi sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Pelanggan Yoongi juga tidak sembarang orang, Taehyung memilihnya langsung.

"cepat ceritakan Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung memandang khawatir Yoongi dan Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya saat Taehyung mengusap bawah hidungnya pelan.

"hidungmu berdarah hyung…" Yoongi sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya, mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "… kau sudah periksa ke dokter hyung? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mimisan terlebih kau juga sering mengeluh kesemutan."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung.

"kemarin aku sudah ke dokter."

"lalu apa kata dokter?"

"aku hanya kelelahan…" Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya, masih memegang hidungnya yang mimisan menuju kamar mandi, Taehyung hanya memandang khawatir pada orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"…jangan mengkhawatirkan diriku! Aku tidak apa-apa." tambah Yoongi sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah tengah melaju di keramaian kota Seoul, si pengemudi masih saja terus menggumankan sebuah lagu, sepertinya si pengemudi tengah merasa senang.

"persetan dengan jadwal meeting, aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi sekarang." Ucap Jimin yang masih focus menyetir.

Lagi dan lagi, Jimin kabur dari jadwal meeting dengan beberapa pemegang saham yang bergabung dengan perusahaan keluarga yang sekarang dia pegang.

Walaupun Jimin sedang skripsi tapi sudah hampir 1 tahun ini Jimin memegang cabang perusahaan keluarganya yang ada di daerah Myeondong, bisa dibilang Jimin itu anak orang kaya dan memang orang kaya.

Ayahnya pemilik JM corp, sebuah perusahaan furniture terbesar di Korea selatan. Sedangkan Ibunya Jimin seorang designer tas yang brand-nya sendiri sudah cukup terkenal dikalangan sosialita.

Tapi mood Jimin tiba-tiba saja buruk karena sedari tadi sekertarisnya menghubunginya dan mencarinya, tapi bukan tanpa ijin Jimin meninggalkan meeting tersebut, sudah dari 3 jam sebelum meeting Jimin memberi tau sekertaris bodohnya itu kalau dia membatalkan meetingnya.

Tidak taukah sekertaris bodohnya itu, kalau Jimin sedang merindukan Yoongi? Heol~

Jimin mempercepat laju mobil sprotnya tersebut agar cepat bertemu dengan Yoongi, padahal ini masih jam 3 sore.

Prinsip Jimin sih 'lebih baik dia menunggu dari pada Yoongi yang menunggu'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan gontai dan pandangannya kosong, dia mengingat semua perkataan dokter tempo hari, walaupun dia masih harus menunggu hasil tes darahnya besok.

 _"_ _Yoongi-ssi sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhmu tapi saya belum bisa memastikan apa itu, untuk memastikannya kami akan mengambil sample darahmu untuk kami tes, mungkin 3 hari lagi kau bisa kembali kesini."_

Yoongi tau betul apa yang ada didalam tubuhnya saat ini, sama seperti apa yang almh. Ibunya pernah derita dulu. Tapi Yoongi sendiri juga belum yakin dengan semua itu, karena itulah sekarang Yoongi takut dengan kenyataan yang mungkin belum atau bahkan tidak bisa dia terima.

Dulu, ayah Yoongi seorang pengusaha sukses, keluarga Yoongi memiliki 5 restaurant Jepang yang tersebar di Seoul. Dan ibu Yoongi seorang sosialita sekaligus pemilik sebuah yayasan amal.

Bisa dibilang keluarga Yoongi dulu adalah keluarga yang berada. Tapi tidak dengan keharmonisan keluarganya, kedua orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk menyebabkan keharmonisan dalam keluarga tersebut terasa sangat kurang.

Bahkan Yoongi sering menginap diluar rumah karena merasa kesepian, hal itu sudah terjadi saat usia Yoongi baru 7 tahun, usia dimana seorang anak sangat membutuhkan perhatian orang tuanya, tapi tidak untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

Sampai saat dimana ibu Yoongi meninggal karena sakit dan Yoongi menjadi sangat terpuruk, di tambah lagi setahun setelahnya ayah Yoongi menikah lagi dengan ibu Kim.

Ayah Yoongi menikahi seorang janda dengan satu anak bernama Kim Solji –ibu Seokjin-. Solji sangat menyayangi Yoongi sama seperti dia menyayangi Seokjin, beruntunglah Yoongi mendapatkan ibu tiri sebaik Solji. Umur Seokjin dan Yoongi hanya berbeda satu tahun.

Awalnya Seokjin memerlukan usaha yang sangat karena mendekati Yoongi dan mengambil hatinya Yoongi adalah hal yang sulit untuk Seokjin, karena semenjak kematian ibu kandungnya, Yoongi berubah sikapnya menjadi lebih pendiam dan jarang berbicara.

Yoongi beruntung, ibu Kim dan Seokjin sangat baik padanya walaupun pada awalnya Yoongi sangat membenci ibu Kim dan Seokjin. Butuh waktu setidaknya 8 tahun untuk Yoongi bisa menerima kehadiran ibu Kim dan Seokjin dalam kehidupannya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi adalah anak yang berprestasi di sekolah, saat kuliah dulu dia pernah melakukan pertukaran mahasiswa ke Inggris selama 6 bulan. Yoongi mengambil jurusan design interior. Tapi belum sampai wisuda Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah karena krisis keuangan yang sedang melanda keluarganya.

Bagaimana Yoongi bisa menjadi seorang 'penghibur' seperti sekarang?

Sebenarnya Yoongi baru 3 bulan menjalani perkerjaanya ini keputusasaannya yang memilihnya untuk mengambil pekerjaannya ini, setelah keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan besar.

Yoongi sempat menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko swalayan, pelayan di restaurant, sampai pernah menjadi pengantar Koran dan susu setiap pagi. Semua pekerjaan dia lakukan tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan keluarganya.

Sampai suatu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang Kim Taehyung yang mengajaknya untuk berkerja di pub miliknya.

Kalian tidak bertanya dimana Seokjin berada?

Eumm singkatnya sih Seokjin kabur dari rumah setelah kebangkrutan ayah Yoongi dan baru ada kabar sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu kalau Seokjin sedang menjadi buronan polisi karena Seokjin ikut menjadi salah satu anggota komplotan perampok yang merampok Bank terbesar se-Korea Selatan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan meminta Yoongi untuk menjaga Jungkook calon –ehem iparnya yang sedang hamil.

Gila.

Yoongi rasanya ingin mati saja, tapi dia masih ingat dengan ibu tirinya.

Serentetan kejadian yang tak pernah Yoongi bayangkan ini akan terjadi pada hidupnya yang dulu sempurna membuat Yoongi tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat.

Min Yoongi yang dulu berbeda dengan Min Yoongi yang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu café tersebut dan langsung di sambut lambaian tangan dari Jimin yang berada di sudut ruangan. Yoongi tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

"ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?"tanya Yoongi langsung.

"aku merindukanmu." Ucap Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban Jimin.

Yoongi duduk di hadapan Jimin.

"wajahmu pucat sekali hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin khawatir saat melihat wajah putih pucat Yoongi.

"aku baik-baik saja."

Jimin berdiri dan langsung mengajak Yoongi pergi keluar dari café tersebut.

"eh? Jim, aku baru sampai. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi yang kebingungan saat Jimin mengajaknya pergi keluar dari café tersebut padahal Yoongi baru saja sampai.

Jimin membawa Yoongi masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa mengekuarkan sepatah katapun dan itu membuat Yoongi bingung, di tambah wajah serius Jimin yang menurut Yoongi seram sekaligus tampan.

.

.

Jimin masih mengemudi dalam diam, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang membuat keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Jimin, kita mau kemana?" akhirnya Yoongi membuka suaranya.

5 detik

.

10 detik

.

30 detik

.

1 menit

Ok! Yoongi menyerah menunggu Jimin untuk menjawab dan lebih memilih melihat kearah luar jendela.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tepat sebelah padang bunga yang cantik.

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin yang ternyata Jimin sudah menatapnya dalam, mata mereka bertemu dan membuat Yoongi membeku.

"bolehkah aku meminta satu permintan padamu Min Yoongi-ssi?"

"a-apa?"

"berhentilah melayani para lelaki hidung belang disana, mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh melayani aku, mengerti?" ucap Jimin serius.

Jimin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan badannya bergerak maju mendekati Yoongi, Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena Jimin sekarang sudah mengunci dirinya.

Chu~

Jimin mencium bibir mungil Yoongi, mata sayu Yoongi membulat sempurna. Entah kenapa padahal Yoongi juga sering melakukan yang lebih dari ini, tapi kenapa dengan Jimin walau hanya dengan ciuman jantungnya menjadi tak normal, sulit bernafas dan sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat seperti ada ribuah kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perutnya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat pelan bibir Yoongi, perlahan Yoongi menutup matanya dan membalas pelan lumatan Jimin.

Entah apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain, yang pasti Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lalukan sekarang tanpa peduli dimana mereka sekarang.

Dengan tak rela Jimin melepas ciuman mereka. Menatap lembut mata Yoongi, mengusap lembut bibir mungil Yoongi yang basah karena ulahnya dan bebisik tepat di depan bibir Yoongi.

"jadilah milikku Min Yoongi."

Yoongi terdiam.

Mencari sebuah kebohongan di dalam mata Jimin, tidak ada, Yoongi tidak menemukan itu, yang Yoongi lihat hanya tatapan tulus dari Jimin.

"tapi—"

Ddrrrttt dddrrrtttt

Ponsel Yoongi berdering. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut karena Yoongi tau itu nomor penting. Jimin memundurkan badannya sedikit.

Klik

"hallo."

"…"

"apa?!"

"…"

"iya baik, terimakasih."

Klik

"kenapa hyung?" tanya Jimin yang melihat raut wajah Yoongi berubah khawatir.

"ibuku masuk rumah sakit, bisa kita ke rumah sakit sekarang Jim? Aku takut terjadi Sesuatu yang buruk pada ibuku." Pinta Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang Yoongi maksud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

*bow bareng Jungkook*

pendek ya? iya saya juga sadar kok ini pendek dan lllaaaammmmaaaaaa pake banget updatenya jangan tanya kenapa, itu susah buat di jelasin kenapa... hahaha

kalau ada typo anggep aja gak liat ya *maksa* hahaha

makasih juga yang udah mau me-review di chap sebelumnya dan juga di cerita saya 'because of u', maaf gak bisa di sebutin satu-satu tapi saya baca semua review kalian, love u all *hug*

btw btw ada yang nonton fanmeeting bts gak tanggal 11 sep nanti? kalau saya gak ada halangan ayo ketemuan disana, bareng bunda kookie juga nanti. hihihi

 **and**

 **Review juseyo~**

 **Present by CHIMIN95**


End file.
